


Epilogue

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Death is non-graphic, Guilt, Non-Canonical Character Death, Self-explanatory description, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: Drift dies.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I found in my WIPs that I don't care to expand on lol

Drift was dead.

The DJD had come, and Ratchet had refused his request for a quick and painless death by his hand, so… he’d taken his own. He was falling apart anyway; in his spark he knew he deserved the endless torture of the Decepticon Justice Division, but he couldn’t face death by torture any more than he could face death by corrosion. Before Ratchet could protest, say that he was going to find the antidote and they’d escape the DJD, somehow, one quick stab through the spark chamber with his Great Sword and it was all over.

Once the DJD had arrived, they insisted on destroying the body; if Ratchet handed it over, they’d spare the others. Helpless against them, Ratchet had to make a choice: save Drift’s dead body and ensure the deaths of his patients, or go after Pharma and get the virus antidote and cure the many living mechs who would be dead soon if he didn’t save them. As much as it pained him, there was no question. At least he managed to escape with Drift’s sword.

It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Ambulon was a defector as well, and as one could have imagined, that didn’t end well. As sick as it was to say, Ambulon’s demise bought Ratchet time to cure the afflicted and safely return to the Lost Light.

Ratchet and Pipes returned to the Lost Light with a shaken First Aid, but without Drift. Ratchet cradled the ancient sword delicately, as if the thing were on the brink of disintegration (just like First Aid). At first, Rodimus had been enthusiastic, wanting to hear every moment of their adventure. When he noticed that the swordsmech was not with him, he’d been confused at first, but dread had already begun to bubble inside him. When he turned to Ratchet, the CMO shook his head sullenly, holding Drift’s sword, and the reality set in. Although the panic had already neared the surface, once he’d been told the whole story, Rodimus absolutely lost it. This was all his fault; he’d sent Drift down to that planet, _knowing_ it was the DJD’s home planet. He’d been a coward, and sent Drift down instead of going himself, and his best friend had paid the price.

What do you do when your best friend kills himself, and it’s all your fault?


End file.
